


Lunchtime Daydreams

by DoulaMom



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoulaMom/pseuds/DoulaMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder recalls a night of passion with Scully while they're sorting through case files</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Daydreams

11:07 AM Basement of J. Edgar Hoover Building

Mulder sighed as he popped another sunflower seed from his dwindling pile into his mouth. They had been sifting through case files for hours, trying to make a smidge of headway on their new organization. It was monotonous and repetitive, tedious and uneventful. 

The gentle rhythm of Scully's keystrokes on their ancient computer lulled him into a haze, and his mind wandered to the events of last night. As his skilled tongue deftly removed the seed from shell, he remembered what his tongue had done while they lay naked, panting. Their sex was new, and they were still learning the spots that made the other gasp with pleasure. Mulder thought about it in the quiet moments they shared at work. 

His cloudy consciousness drifted to her bed, where he watched as her delicate shoulders rose and fell quickly as he touched her skin, trailing a path of fire to meet his lips on her neck. 

Pulling away from the spot he knew made her wetter each time his tongue tasted it, he kissed along her jaw, reaching her open mouth and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. 

There was always electricity running through their kisses, and even the slow, languid ones crackled with its pulse. He could kiss her for hours, but tonight was all about what his mouth could do elsewhere. 

As he moved down her body, he teased her nipples with a gentle breath, eliciting a moan and shivers along her skin. Traveling the smooth expanse between the rosy peaks of her breasts and the curls between her legs, her scent began to invade his senses. He could almost taste her sweetness as he licked along her hip to where it met the nest of curls. 

Teasing only momentarily, he placed his fingers between her folds, and spread them to lick the bundle of nerves where she needed his mouth the most. The taste, when it hit his tongue, was mind-bending. It was an exotic combination of slightly tangy, thick and sweet, like honey with lemon. But there was also something he couldn't put a name to, but it reminded him of the way the air smells after a rainstorm. He wanted nothing more than to consume her, body and soul. 

He knew how to bring her close to the edge quickly, swirling his tongue around her clit while pushing one long finger, then two into her wet heat. He angled the fingers up just enough to brush them along the spot that made her toes curl, and as he pressed, she came apart in his mouth, her fingers in his hair to anchor him right where she needed. He rode the waves of passion surging through her body, his hands holding her as she shook, her breaths ragged. 

Looking up at her face, she breathed his name. “Mulder.” 

But for some reason her tone was insistent, “Mulder. Mulder, are you listening to me?” 

Her voice broke his reverie, and he was once again in the basement office they shared, but this time he was seeing her beautiful face, looking slightly annoyed that he was off in his own world. Once more he heard her voice say his name, but this time he registered the words she was speaking. 

“Mulder, I said, are you ready to go?” 

Confused, he replied “Where again?”

“Lunch, Mulder, you know that meal normal people have around noon. Are you ready to go? What were you daydreaming about that has you so distracted?”

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly at her question, and he replied simply, “Yeah, Scully, I'm ready to go. And maybe we could go back to my place after for dessert.”


End file.
